Worst Fears
by beck9y
Summary: Song fic about the worst fears of all the glee club and some warblers. also learn some new layers to the club. sorry for terrible summery but this is my first story. but do read and look up songs. it will make you laugh.
1. Glee on Monday

Kurt is on face book looking at some of the warbler's profiles, when he notices that they posted a new video of their performance. He clicks on it and while he is waiting for it to buffer he views some of the comments.

Wes; I'm sorry but someone has to say this. This is really gay. 13 people like

Logan; why did we ever decide to do this anyway? 18 people like

Blane; it was my idea to do a music video because we have a lot of time now that we are no longer competing.

Kris; but why did you guys pick "Prince Charming"

David; Well all us Warblers put a song in the hot pink cowboy hat and this is the one that blaimey boy drew.

Blaine; hey don't blame me for this I did not put this song in it who did anyway?

Wes; no one knows

Kurt then leaves a comment.

Kurt; well if you guys didn't leave it in the commons when I was visiting Blaine I wouldn't have had to contribute. And Adam Ant is incredible.

Kurt; Blaine you picked me that is just so cute 3!

The glee kids have all tricked in to the choir room by this point. Hey guys you all need to watch this it will be amazing. Kurt presses play. After the first few seconds Puck says "no dudes we need to see this much bigger." He then proceeds to hook it up to the overhead projector.

While the glee kids are watching the music video Mr. Schuester comes in and gets an idea for this weeks challenge.

"Ok enough. That video got me thinking about this weeks assignment in which all of you will make your self vulnerable. This week's glee assignment is all about facing your biggest fears. It is your job to find a song about it and preform in in front of the group."

Tina asks "what does that have to do with a bunch of guys in drag?"

Schue stated simply "Public ridicule. So let's hear some fears."

"Like what Mr. Shoe?" came from Santana.

"It does not matter what it is. It could be getting a pimple, or bad grade. Even something more profound like abuse, it is all up to you."

Brittany raises her hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"Can I go now? I know what song I want to do and I feel it is time for me to have a solo since I am the best singer here."

"Um…sure. Have a go at it." Brittany whispers her song into the band's ears, and gets ready to perform.

_Who let the dogs out?  
>Who, who, who, who, who?<br>_The entire class is laughing at the idea of Brittany singing this song at al let alone doing a dance with it that seems just as out of place._  
>Who let the dogs out?<br>Who, who, who, who, who?  
>Who let the dogs out?<br>Who, who, who, who, who?  
>Who let the dogs out?<br>_"Brittany I am going to stop you right there. What does this song have to do with fear?"

"Well duh I am afraid of dogs, and I do not like them let loose let alone by someone unknown because then they can't be put in time out." More laughter follows.

"Brittany sing the next verse then tell us all what the song is about."_  
>Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin'<br>Yippie yi yo  
>And everybody havin' a ball<br>Yippie yi yo  
><em>"Now Brittany what what's the song about?" Brittany was trying her hardest to think so Shoe helped her out "the song was about a party, not wild dogs. So I am going to have you sit down and rethink your selection."

"Fine." Arrogance dripping off the word.

"Ok group to give you all another example I will perform my song today." The piano started. Mr. Shoe does the claps then begins singing.

_The silicon chip inside her head gets switched to overload  
>And nobody's gonna go to school today<br>She's going to make them stay at home  
>And daddy doesn't understand it<br>He always said she was good as gold  
>And he can see no reasons, 'cause there are no reasons<br>What reason do you need to be shown?  
>Tell me why?<br>I don't like Mondays  
>Tell me why?<br>I don't like Mondays  
>Tell me why?<br>I don't like Mondays  
>I want to shoot the whole day down<em>

The telex machine is kept so clean and it types to a waiting world  
>And mother feels so shocked<br>Father's world is rocked  
>And their thoughts turn to their own little girl<br>Sweet 16 ain't that peachy keen  
>No, it ain't so neat to admit defeat<br>They can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons  
>What reasons do you need<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>I want to shoot the whole day down, down, down, shoot it all down

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/boomtown_rats/i_dont_like_ ]__  
>And all the playing has stopped in the playground now<br>She wants to play with the toys of war  
>And school's out early and soon we'll be learning<br>That the lesson today is how to die  
>And then the bullhorn crackles<br>And the captain cackles with the problems and the hows and whys  
>And he can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons<br>What reason do you need to die, die?  
>And the silicon chip inside her head gets switched to overload<br>And nobody's gonna go to school today  
>She's going to make them stay at home<br>Her daddy doesn't understand it  
>He always said she was good as gold<br>And he can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons  
>What reason do you need to be shown?<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like, I don't like, (Tell me why?) I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like, I don't like, (Tell me why?) I don't like Mondays<br>Tell me why?  
>I don't like Mondays<br>I want to shoot the whole day down_

"Mr. Shoe, you are singing about how you do not like a day of the week what does that have to do with fear?"

"Well Rachel, the song is actually not about Mondays at all. The Boomtown Rats wrote this song after reading an article in the newspaper about a girl who shot at an elementary school and killed some kids. The reason she said that she did it was that she did not like Mondays. School shootings are my biggest fear. Not because I am at school all day but because as an educator I cannot stand to see anyone hurt in such a way especially at school which is supposed to be a safe place. One of the reasons Kurt having to transfer was so disheartening.

Well class dismissed, and remember to have a song picked out."

Mercedes and Kurt go up to the teacher after everyone else leaves, "Mr. Shoe?"

"Yes Mercedes?"

"Would it be ok if Kurt and I have some of the Warblers come by on Friday to do this assignment too?"

"If they are willing to that would be great"

"Ok I'll tell them" Kurt exclaims. He already started texting Blaine. 'Do you and the dweebs want to do our glee project with us of Friday?'

Blaine Reply's 'sure I'll get those bozos to come just tell us the dets on the project.

'Worst fears."

The songs in this chapter are

Prince Charming – Adam Ant

Who Let the Dogs Out - Baha Men

I Don't Like Mondays - Boomtown rats


	2. Car talk with Blaine

Chapter 2

On the way home that afternoon Kurt thinks about what his fear is. He no longer fears Karofsky as much or even bullying. So he calls up Blaine to get some ideas and to fill him in more on the assignment.

Blaine hears 'Candles' coming out of his pocket. Smiling he picks up his phone and greets "Hey Baby, so glad to hear from you this early today."

"I always call you on my drive home. Well when I am alone."

"This is rare, since you and Finn always carpool. But anyways how was your day?"

Kurt speeds through most of it, "well it seems the Neanderthals are backing up. I personally think it has to do with Sue making the Cheerleaders not put out for those who do so that I will join the team again."

Choking, "the team as in the Cheerios? Are you saying you were a cheerleader?"

"Well yeah I thought you knew and saw the video David found of me preforming at nationals."

"…"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt this is Wes. Mind telling me why your boy is bright red and catatonic?"

"Is he really?"

"Yeah"

"I simply told him about me being a cheerleader before and maybe joining again."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. There was a reason David and I did not share that with him we knew that this would happen."

"Well then explain to me why this is happening to him. And get him some water or something."

"Awe it's so sweet that you worry about him but Char is taking care of him right now. Hey! Don't hit him! Ok I'm back."

"They were hitting him how dare they only I am allowed to do that."

"Wow tmi Kurt, tmi. And Blaine has a thing for male cheerleaders. You are lucky that he doesn't know you have the skirt as well as the pants or he would be unconscious."

"Aww now I know Blaine's third kink."

"There's more than one. Never mind I do not want to know. But he is back and trying to pry the phone from me so bye see you Friday."

"Bye Wes. Blaine are you OK?"

"I'm fine fine you just shocked me."

"Understatement much but ok."

"So continue with what you were saying." Blaine Diverts.

Well I was going to say that I have no idea what I am most afraid of.

Oh your glee assignment? And don't think I did not read your post on Facebook. And of course I will always pick you however now I have nothing for my fears either. That song was about it.

"Duh and sweet and explain."

Well you more than anyone knows how I have different facades like my Dalton student one, my doting son one, and my Warbler front man one. Well my biggest fear is that people will see through my masks and see the real me and be disappointed."

"I eventually saw the real you and I am still around."

"Well it took me months to open up to the perfection that is you."

"Bypassing the total cheese you just sprouted I see you point."

"Well back to you if you can not think of a fear instead think of a regret that you have."

"I guess my biggest regret right now is that I ran from McKinley. I know it was for the best, but I still feel like such a coward."

"Ergo your biggest fear right now is cowardliness."

"I suppose you are right as usual. How did I get someone so perfect?"

"Blaine mumbles something"

"What was that I couldn't hear it?"

"Blain repeats "you looked past my faults and fell in love. "

"No that can't be it."

"What! Are you saying you don't love me?"

"What NO! I WILL ALWAYS love you."

"Don't do that to me Kurt."

"On that happy note I just pulled in to my driveway and will call you before bed."

"Ok I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too silly Blaine Anderson."

Thank you all of you whom have read this story especially those of you who Favorited it. I am having every single glee club member singing a solo in this story. Therefore I am a little stuck with some ideas. so review with your worst fear or even better with a song that you want posted and I will see what I can do. There are still 6 people I need to assign fears and your input is much appreciated. They are; Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, and Mike. Please review with ideas. Becky


	3. Glee on Tuesday

Glee club on Tuesday-

"Today we have some of our leading ladies preforming for us. Which one of you would like to go first?"

Santana states "I am going last today."

Quinn raises her hand interrupting Rachel in the middle of a rant about who knows what to who knows who. "I would like to go first but first I need to know English or German version?"

"Well Quinn the whole point is the message so I have to say English if it works."

"Oh it does. Hit it." The opening chords of Nena's 99 red balloons begin.

_You and I, and a little toy shop__  
><em>_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got__  
><em>_Set them free at the break of dawn__  
><em>_'Til one by one, they were gone__  
><em>Quinn starts grooving to the music. She dances through the audience._  
><em>_Back at base, bugs in the software__  
><em>_Flash the message, "Some thing's out there"__  
><em>_Floating in the summer sky__  
><em>_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety-nine red balloons__  
><em>_Floating in the summer sky__  
><em>_Panic lads, it's a red alert__  
><em>_There's something here from somewhere else_

_The war machine springs to life__  
><em>_Opens up one eager eye__  
><em>_Focusing it on the sky__  
><em>_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety-nine Decision Street__  
><em>_Ninety-nine ministers meet__  
><em>_To worry, worry, super-scurry__  
><em>_Call the troops out in a hurry_

_This is what we've waiting for__  
><em>_This is it boys, this is war__  
><em>_The President is on the line__  
><em>_As ninety-nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety-nine knights of the air__  
><em>_Riding super high-tech jet fighters__  
><em>_Everyone's a super hero__  
><em>_Everyone's a Captain Kirk_

_With orders to identify, to clarify and classify__  
><em>_Scrambling in the summer sky__  
><em>_As ninety-nine red balloons go by__  
><em>_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

Quinn pulls up a stool and sits before she sings the rest._  
><em>_Ninety-nine dreams I have had__  
><em>_Every one a red balloon__  
><em>_Now it's all over and I'm standin' pretty__  
><em>_In this dust that was a city_

_If I could find a souvenir__  
><em>_Just to prove the world was here__  
><em>_And here is a red balloon__  
><em>_I think of you and let it go__  
><em>

"That was incredible Quinn. Just amazing." Mr. Schuester comments.

Puck "Quinn what was the song about?"

"Well I thought it was obvious but I'll tell you anyway. The song is about being the lone survivor of the apocalypse."

Brittany asks "does that mean that people die from apple sauce?"

"No sweetie" Santana replies.

"Rachel it is your turn now."

"Very well Mr. Schue. The song I chose to do is one I would not usually sing but I chose it for the hauntingly beautiful message and felt it applied to this week's lesson. Puck come on up."

Santana scoffs "your singing with man-hands"

"No Santana I am helping Rachel out and I will sing my own solo another day."

The piano starts playing.

Rachel comes in singing

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Lading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back_

_Home._

Puck comes in singing ().

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_(All this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something more)._

_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

There are a few people crying when she finishes.

Mr. Schue, "you were right Rachel that was beautiful. And last for today is Santana."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester. The song I'm singing is Killer Queen by Queen."

_She keeps Moet et Chandon_  
><em>In a pretty cabinet<em>  
><em>'Let them eat cake' she says<em>  
><em>Just like Marie Antoinette<em>  
><em>A built-in remedy<em>  
><em>For Khrushchev and Kennedy<em>  
><em>At any time an invitation<em>  
><em>You can't decline<em>

_Caviar and cigarettes_  
><em>Well versed in etiquette<em>  
><em>Extraordinarily nice<em>

_She's a Killer Queen_  
><em>Gunpowder, Gelatine<em>  
><em>Dynamite with a laser beam<em>  
><em>Guaranteed to blow your mind<em>  
><em>Anytime<em>

_Recommended at the price_  
><em>Insatiable an appetite<em>  
><em>Wanna try?<em>

_To avoid complications_  
><em>She never kept the same address<em>  
><em>In conversation<em>  
><em>She spoke just like a baroness<em>  
><em>Met a man from China<em>  
><em>Went down to Asia Minor<em>  
><em>Then again incidentally<em>  
><em>If you're that way inclined<em>

_Perfume came naturally from Paris_  
><em>for cars she couldn't care less<em>  
><em>Fastidious and precise<em>

_She's a Killer Queen_  
><em>Gunpowder, Gelatine<em>  
><em>Dynamite with a laser beam<em>  
><em>Guaranteed to blow your mind<em>  
><em>Anytime<em>

_Drop of a hat she's as willing as_  
><em>Playful as a pussy cat<em>  
><em>Then momentarily out of action<em>  
><em>Temporarily out of gas<em>  
><em>To absolutely drive you wild, wild<em>  
><em>She's out to get you<em>

_She's a Killer Queen_  
><em>Gunpowder, Gelatine<em>  
><em>Dynamite with a laser beam<em>  
><em>Guaranteed to blow your mind<em>  
><em>Anytime<em>

_Recommended at the price_  
><em>Insatiable in appetite<em>  
><em>Wanna try?<em>  
><em>You wanna try.<em>

Finn "um... why did you pick that song?"

"Because Finn I do NOT like competition. And what I am most afraid of is people seeing me as less than top bitch."

"Changing the subject… tomorrow lets hear from some of the men. Who would like to volunteer? Remember if no one does I will just randomly assign people to go tomorrow."

"…"

"No takers... well then tomorrow Artie, Sam, and Finn will all preform for us."

I really do need some request from all of you. please reply with either a fear or a song you want featured. I still need to assign good songs to Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, and Kurt. Please help me with those. also I would like to thank *nijagleek* *crystalrose16* *IssyRedbird* for subscribing and/or Favoriting my story.


	4. Sam has a secret

After glee Sam caught up to Kurt in the hallway. "Hey Kurt, would you mind coming over to help me with my glee project?"

"Sure I will drive you home. So what is it that you need help with exactly?

"Well I am going to need help deciding on a song that will convey my fear directly without bashing in people's skulls."

"Well I am a smorgasbord of songs but we might need to call Blaine for more options."

"Sure Blaine is fine but not any of the New Directions yet. I want them to be shocked at my fear. And I think that will be the only way I do not get ridiculed for it."

"Of course I will be willing to help but first I need to know what your fear is."

"I will tell you as soon as we get in your locked car with music playing."

"Wow paranoid."

"I think you will understand when I tell you it. "

They arrive at Kurt's car and are waiting for Kurt to find the Keys in his bag in order to unlock it. Kurt smiles "it's not any of these is it?Trichopathophobia - Fear of hair. Peladophobia - Fear of bald people. Melophobia - Fear of music. Lachanophobia - Fear of vegetables. -phobia - Fear of long words. Arachibutyrophobia - Fear of peanut butter getting stuck to the roof of your mouth. Unatractiphobia - Fear of ugly people. Dromophobia - Fear of crossing the road. Pogonophobia - Fear of beards. Linonophobia - Fear of string."

"Oh fear of ugly I can use that. But no my fear is none of those." By that time Kurt finally opened the doors and they got in. Kurt turned on the radio and said, "Well then what is it?"

Sam mumbles "iamegeai"

"Oh so I was right I knew it. Don't worry I will neither judge nor out. I more than most people can understand hiding it, but did other people know at your old school?"

"Yeah at my old school the people were too well informed for anyone's comfort. I kept finding pink triangles hidden in my stuff and taped to me."

"Oh harsh."

"Ok I have I'm in Love With My Car by Queen, Michael by Franz Ferdinand, Looking for Love (in the Hall of Mirrors) by The 6ths, and a song from Avenue Q."

"Wow Kurt, it is impressive that you know all of those songs off the top of your head."

"There is a reason I did not fail out of Dalton and have one of the highest GPA's at school other that McKinley being full of Idiots. But allow Blaine and me to Preform The Avenue Q song for you please."

"Sure do you want me to call him for you?"

"sure use my phone. It is in the outer pocket of my purse."

"Wow you actually admit that it is a purse. Well yeah what else am I going to call it a European shoulder bag?" Sam Laughs while dialing Blaine.

"Funny but it's ringing."

Blaine picks up and says, "Hey baby."

Sam smiles, puts the phone on speaker and says, "Blaine I'm flattered that you like me that way but whatever will Kurt think?"

Blain replies startled, "who is this and why do you have his phone? I swear if this is Karofsky I will personally come by and whoop you so hard…"Kurt is laughing at this so hard he had to pull over. "Who is that in there laughing? Wait I know that laugh. Kurt?"

"Yeah honey."

"Then who answered your phone. That would be Sam I told you about him the guy with the lemon hair."

"Hey" Sam exclaims "I told Quinn that in confidence"

"Dude even I know not to tell Quinn anything and I only met her like twice. So Sam of the lemon hair why is it that you called."

"Well Kurt told me to have the two of you perform a song from I think it was Avenue Q for me today."

"Sure I have a light workload today and can use any excuse to see Kurt. Speaking of, Kurt which song?"

"My favorite. And meet at Sam's place I will have him text you the address."

"Ok the one with the book. I know it. I will see you both soon."

(Please stop reading at this point until you read the next chapter.)

I knew you wouldn't well don't say I didn't warn you away from the less shocking reveal.

* * *

><p>At Sam's<p>

Blaine and Kurt are both standing before Sam. "Ok some backstory for this song. Kurt is playing Nicky and I am playing Rod. We are roommates in a one bedroom apartment and I stress this not in a relationship."

Blaine pulls out a book from the shelf. And he speaks his part. (Bold italics)

_**Aah, an afternoon alone with**__**  
><strong>__**My favorite book, "Broadway**__**  
><strong>__**Musicals of the 1940s."**__**  
><strong>__**No roommate to bother me.**__**  
><strong>__**How could it get any better than this?**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>Kurt pretends to enter the room and exclaims_  
><em>_Oh, hi Rod!__  
><em>  
>Blain curses<br>_**Hi Nicky.**_

Kurt blathers on_  
><em>_Hey Rod; you'll never__  
><em>_Guess what happened to__  
><em>_Me on the subway this morning.__  
><em>_This guy was smiling at me and talking to me_

Blaine says curtly_  
><em>_**That's very interesting.**_

Kurt sits next to Blaine and acts out the behavior of the guy on the sub way and says_  
><em>_He was being real friendly,__  
><em>_And I think he was coming on to me.__  
><em>_I think he might've thought I was gay!_

_**Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?**__**  
><strong>__**Why should I care?**__**  
><strong>__**I don't care.**__**  
><strong>__**What did you have for lunch today?**_

_Oh, you don't have to get__  
><em>_All defensive about it, Rod..._

_**I'm NOT getting defensive!**__**  
><strong>__**What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?**__**  
><strong>__**I'm trying to read.**_

_Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.__  
><em>_I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._

_**I don't want to talk about it,**__**  
><strong>__**Nicky! This conversation is over!**__  
><em>_Yeah, but...__  
><em>_**OVER!**_

Kurt finally gets ready to sing_  
><em>_Well, okay, but just so you know —__  
><em>_IF YOU WERE GAY__  
><em>_THAT'D BE OKAY.__  
><em>_I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,__  
><em>_I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.__  
><em>_BECAUSE YOU SEE,__  
><em>_IF IT WERE ME,__  
><em>_I WOULD FEEL FREE__  
><em>_TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY__  
><em>_(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)_

_**Nicky, please!**__**  
><strong>__**I am trying to read...**_Blaine turns his head to see Kurt making faces right next to his_**  
><strong>__**What?**__**  
><strong>__IF YOU WERE QUEER__  
><em>_**Ah, Nicky!**__  
><em>_I'D STILL BE HERE,__  
><em>_**Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.**__**  
><strong>__YEAR AFTER YEAR__  
><em>_**Nicky!**__  
><em>_BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR__TO ME,__  
><em>_**Argh!**__  
><em>_AND I KNOW THAT YOU__  
><em>_**What?**__  
><em>_WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,__  
><em>_**I would?**__  
><em>Kurt sits on Sam's lap and looks him in the eyes while he sings_  
><em>_IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,__  
><em>_"HEY! GUESS WHAT,__  
><em>_I'M GAY!"__  
><em>_(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)__  
><em>_I'M HAPPY__  
><em>_JUST BEING WITH YOU. _Blaine came over to sit next to Sam on his other side gives Sam a hug then sit in a chair pretending to read again.

_**High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...**__**  
><strong>_

_SO WHAT SHOULD IT__  
><em>_MATTER TO ME__  
><em>_WHAT YOU DO IN BED__  
><em>_WITH GUYS?_

_**Nicky, that's GROSS!**_

_No it's not!__  
><em>_IF YOU WERE GAY__  
><em>_I'D SHOUT HOORAY!_

_**I am not listening!**_

_AND HERE I'D STAY,_

_**La la la la la!**_

_BUT I WOULDN'T GET__  
><em>_IN YOUR WAY._

_**Aaaah!**_

_YOU CAN COUNT ON ME__  
><em>_TO ALWAYS BE__  
><em>_BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,__  
><em>_TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,__  
><em>_YOU WERE JUST BORN__  
><em>_THAT WAY,__  
><em>_AND, AS THEY SAY,__  
><em>_IT'S IN YOUR DNA,__  
><em>_YOU'RE GAY!_

_**BUT I'M NOT GAY!**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_If you were gay._

_Argh!_

Sam stood up applauding. "That was just amazing guys I just have one question about your characters."

Kurt interrupts, "Yes Rod is really gay. And what's more he is in love with Nicky."

"Oh, Ok then. Thanks again you two you somehow managed to give me enough confidence to sing one of the songs you told me about Kurt tomorrow at Glee. I'll see you both out."

Blaine asks Kurt before they get in their cars "is he?"

"Yup"

"Tell him good luck for me"

"Will do."

"Bye Kurt I love you"

"I'll call you later tonight and I love you two."

* * *

><p>OK IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN.<p>

NO REALLY AND I WANT YOU TO.

I still need help picking songs for Puck, Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt. Please respond with ideas and or fears. please i will send all who do a puppy!


	5. Glee on Wednesday

Everyone was already in glee by the time that Sam arrived the next day. Mr. Schue looked up and seeing Sam said now that all our performers are here we can begin. Who would like to go first? Finn Good tell us about your song selection."

Well Mr. Schue, my biggest fear is prostitutes." The entire class is laughing at that. "What they are freaky why do you think I am so uncomfortable around Santana?

"Hey pyramid nipples I took your v card" Santana exclaimed

"Yeah and what did you want in return? Money."

"No I did not from you I wanted a gift card for jewelry because I know that you have no taste. I am the mistress not the whore. I get gifts for putting out not paid to."

Still creepy. Well anyways the song I am singing is hot child in the city because it was written because the band was disgusted how many underage hookers there were. Two three four.

_Danger in the shape of somethin' wild__  
><em>_Stranger dressed in black, she's a hungry child__  
><em>_No one knows who she is or what her name is__  
><em>_I don't know where she came from or what her game is___

_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty)__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)___

_So young to be loose and on her own__  
><em>_Young boys, they all want to take her home__  
><em>_She goes downtown, the boys all stop and stare__  
><em>_When she goes downtown, she walks like she just don't care, care___

_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty)__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)___

_Come on down to my place, baby__  
><em>_We'll talk about love__  
><em>_Come on down to my place, woman__  
><em>_We'll make love!___

_Hot child in the city__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_She's kinda dangerous__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_Young child__  
><em>_(Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty)__  
><em>_Young child, runnin' wild__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_Hot child in the city__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_Hot child in the city__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)__  
><em>_Hot child in the city__  
><em>_(Hot child in the city)_

Well dine Finn next we have Artie who will be performing The_ Wreck of the Edmond Fitzgerald._

_The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down__  
><em>_Of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee__  
><em>_The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead__  
><em>_When the skies of November turn gloomy.___

_With a load of iron ore - 26,000 tons more__  
><em>_Than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty__  
><em>_That good ship and true was a bone to be chewed__  
><em>_When the gales of November came early___

_The ship was the pride of the American side__  
><em>_Coming back from some mill in Wisconsin__  
><em>_As the big freighters go it was bigger than most__  
><em>_With a crew and the Captain well-seasoned.___

_Concluding some terms with a couple of steel firms__  
><em>_When they left fully loaded for Cleveland__  
><em>_And later that night when the ships bell rang__  
><em>_Could it be the North Wind they'd been feeling.___

_The wind in the wires made a tattletale sound__  
><em>_And a wave broke over the railing__  
><em>_And every man knew, as the Captain did, too, __  
><em>_T'was the witch of November come stealing.___

_The dawn came late and the breakfast had to wait__  
><em>_When the gales of November came slashing__  
><em>_When afternoon came it was freezing rain__  
><em>_In the face of a hurricane West Wind___

_When supper time came the old cook came on deck__  
><em>_Saying fellows it's too rough to feed ya__  
><em>_At 7PM a main hatchway caved in__  
><em>_He said fellas it's been good to know ya.___

_The Captain wired in he had water coming in__  
><em>_And the good ship and crew was in peril__  
><em>_And later that night when his lights went out of sight__  
><em>_Came the wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald.___

_Does anyone know where the love of God goes__  
><em>_When the waves turn the minutes to hours__  
><em>_The searchers all say they'd have made Whitefish Bay__  
><em>_If they'd put fifteen more miles behind her.___

_They might have split up or they might have capsized__  
><em>_They may have broke deep and took water__  
><em>_And all that remains is the faces and the names__  
><em>_Of the wives and the sons and the daughters.___

_Lake Huron rolls, Superior sings__  
><em>_In the ruins of her ice water mansion__  
><em>_Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams, __  
><em>_The islands and bays are for sportsmen.___

_And farther below Lake Ontario__  
><em>_Takes in what Lake Erie can send her__  
><em>_And the iron boats go as the mariners all know__  
><em>_With the gales of November remembered.___

_In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed__  
><em>_In the Maritime Sailors' Cathedral__  
><em>_The church bell chimed, 'til it rang 29 times__  
><em>_For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald.___

_The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down__  
><em>_Of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee__  
><em>_Superior, they say, never gives up her dead__  
><em>_When the gales of November come early._

"WOW. That was amazing I could hear the pain in that song."

And finally for today we have our very own Sam singing.

Thanks Mr. Schue

U. G. L. Y. you ain't got no alibi you ugly, yeah yeah, you ugly.

There are whispers amongst the glee kids. Kurt stands up and screeches that that is NOT the song he Okayed.

Sam moans, "Fine I will sing another song"

Sam starts singing softly _I'm coming out__  
><em>_I'm coming__  
><em>_I'm coming out__  
><em>_I'm coming out__  
><em>_I'm coming out__  
><em>_I'm coming out___

Kurt goes up to stand next to Sam and harmonize _I'm coming out__  
><em>_I want the world to know__  
><em>_Got to let it show__  
><em>_I'm coming out__  
><em>_I want the world to know__  
><em>_I got to let it show___

Sam finally starts to get into the song and starts dancing _There's a new me coming out__  
><em>_And I just had to live__  
><em>_And I wanna give__  
><em>_I'm completely positive__  
><em>_I think this time around__  
><em>_I am gonna do it__  
><em>_Like you never do it__  
><em>_Like you never knew it__  
><em>_Ooh, I'll make it through___

the two boy are joined at the front of the room by the girls who have figured it out and want to show their support while the boys get up and essentially congratulate him silently. _The time has come for me__  
><em>_To break out of the shell__  
><em>_I have to shout__  
><em>_That I'm coming out…__  
><em>"I appreciate all of you taking me in and accepting me but I figure it is time for me to get over my fear to all of you. I'm bi."

"That's fine by us dude we all accept Kurt and even Puck."

"Wait Puck?"

"Yeah he is Bi too."

"Hey when you look this good why limit your field"

"Dude!"

"What sex shark!" Puck said pointing to himself.

Well on that slightly disturbing note I want Puck Tina Mike and Kurt to be ready for tomorrow. Class dismissed.

Kurt and Mercedes walk up to Mr. Schue and ask if they can switch places because Kurt wants Blaine to hear his song. He oks it.


	6. glee rest

WORST FEARS

Blane: prince charming (Adam Ant) * having people see what he is really like

Brittany: who let the dogs out (baha men) *dogs

Mr. Shoe: I don't like Mondays (Boomtown rats) *school shootings

Quinn: 99 red balloons (nena) * apocalypse

Rachel: Wake me up Inside - Evanescence

Santana: killer queen (queen) * competition

Fin: Hot child in the city - Nick Gilder

Artie: the wreck of the Edmond Fitzgerald – Gordon lightfoot

Sam: ugly *ugly I'm coming out

Puck: Oh My Darling Clementine **In a cavern, in a canyon**

Kurt: Midnight Coward - Stars * cowardlyness

Tina: Shiny Happy People Lyrics (R.E.M.) * being different than everyone else

Mike: I'm your boogie man

Mercedes: cannibals

**Excavating for a mine  
>Lived a miner forty-niner<br>And his daughter, Clementine**

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**Light she was and like a fairy  
>And her shoes were number nine<br>Herring boxes without topses  
>Sandals were for Clementine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**Drove her ducklings to the water  
>Every morning just at nine<br>Hit her foot against a splinter  
>Fell into the foaming brine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**Ruby lips above the water  
>Blowing bubbles soft and fine<br>But, alas, ****I was no swimmer****,  
>So I lost my Clementine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**Then the miner, forty-niner  
>Soon began to peak and pine<br>Thought he oughta join his daughter  
>Now he's with his Clementine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**There's a churchyard on the hillside  
>Where the flowers grow and twine<br>There grow roses, mongst the posies  
>Fertilized by Clementine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**In my dreams she still doth haunt me  
>Robed in garments soaked in brine<br>Though in life I used to hug her  
>Now she's dead, I draw the line<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine<strong>

**How I missed her, how I missed her  
>How I missed my Clementine<br>Till I kissed her little sister  
>And forgot my Clementine<strong>

**Oh, my darling, oh, my darling  
>Oh, my darling Clementine<br>You are lost and gone forever  
>Dreadful sorry, Clementine <strong>

Wes: slipping (dr. horrible) *anarchy

David: Brand new day (Dr. horrible) * corruption


	7. not a chapter

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Beck9y

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
